Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3x-1+5-x}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3x - x} {-1 + 5}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {2x} {-1 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2x} + {4}$ The simplified expression is $2x+4$